1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working method using a scanning probe in which a sample is worked using a scanning probe microscope (SPM) which acquires information on a measurement sample by performing the relative scanning of the measurement sample using a probe.
2. Description of the Related Art
As has been well-known, as an apparatus which measures a sample such as an electron material or the like in a minute region and performs the observation of a surface shape of the sample and the measurement of physical property information of the sample and the like, a scanning probe microscope (SPM) is used.
With respect to the scanning probe microscope, various type of scanning probe microscopes have been proposed. Among these scanning probe microscopes, there exists an atomic force microscope (AFM) referred to as a contact mode which brings a probe mounted on a distal end of a cantilever into contact with a surface of a sample with a fine force and manipulates the probe while controlling a distance between the probe and the sample such that a deflection quantity of the cantilever becomes a fixed value. Further, by making use of the property of the atomic force microscope, that is, the property that the probe is kept being in contact with the surface of the sample with the fine strength, there has been proposed a technique which applies desired fine working to the surface of the sample (see patent document 1, for example).
Further, there has been also proposed a technique in which ultrasonic vibrations in the vertical direction or in the horizontal direction are applied to a probe which is mounted on a distal end of a cantilever thus applying the more efficient fine working (see non-patent document 1, for example).    [patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open 10(1998)-340700    [non-patent document 1] Futoshi Iwata, Akira Sasaki, “Ultrasonic TECHNO”, Nihon Kogyo Schuppan, May 2002, 14 volume, No. 3, page 23-27)